Meirchio
Meirchio ist eine Stadt aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Meirchio ist die nördlichste Stadt von Nordgand und liegt am Fuß des Berges Killaraus, einem Vulkan Einödes. Von Meirchio aus ist häufig die Aurora, das Nordlicht zu sehen. Einst hatte Meirchio sich mit dem nördlichsten Hafen der Welt gebrüstet, der mittlerweile jedoch durch Eisschollen blockiert wird. Die Stadt entstand für den Abbau von Flammenstein, der für Schießpulver benötigt wird, und der lediglich am Killaraus zu finden ist. Die Stadt wird vor allem durch dauerhafte Schneefälle geprägt, sodass die Dächer der steinernen Häuser unter dicken Schneedecken liegen. Über eine Treppe zu einer höheren Ebene ist das Heiligtum von Meirchio errichtet, das jedoch über keinem Erdenpulspunkt liegt. Meirchio grenzt im Norden an das Meer an und ist ansonsten von allen Seiten von Gebirge umgeben. Sowohl der Westeingang als auch der Osteingang führen zum Gaiburk-Eisfeld, über das die Ruinen von Faldies und der Berg Killaraus zu erreichen sind. Über die Ruinen von Faldies sind schließlich die beiden nächsten menschlichen Zivilisationen zu erreichen, nämlich Hellawes und Beardsley. Geschichte Nachdem die Helden erfolgreich Prinz Parzival und Tabatha Baskerville in Loegres vor der erzwungenen Unterdrückung durch Innominat bewahrt haben, entscheiden sie sich, die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken, damit deren Domänen Innominat vertreiben können. Sie haben jedoch nur Zeit bis zur nächsten Scharlachroten Nacht, die bald stattfindet, weil in dieser Nacht die Zeremonie der Unterdrückung beendet sein wird. Zudem können die vier elementaren Empyreer auch nur in dieser Nacht erweckt werden. In dem Wissen, die Seelen von vier hochrangigen Exorzisten im Berg Killaraus opfern zu können, um alle Empyreer gleichzeitig zu erwecken, begeben die Helden sich nach Meirchio, der nächsten Stadt zum Killaraus. Um an die Seelen von Shigure Rangetsu und Melchior Mayvin zu gelangen, nachdem sie bisher nur jene von Teresa Linares und Oscar Dragonia besitzt, entscheidet Velvet Crowe sich dazu, eine Falle zu stellen. Sie verkündet vor den Einwohnern Meirchios, dass sie der Herrscher des Unheils sei, und vertreibt damit die panische die Bevölkerung. Dadurch soll die Nachricht, dass sie sich in Meirchio befindet, rasch an die beiden Legaten weitergetragen werden. Die ursprüngliche Bevölkerung Meirchios kehrt im Spielverlauf nicht mehr dorthin zurück, sodass die Stadt fortan von Van Aifreads Piraten besetzt wird. Auch die Therions sowie Dyle finden dort gemeinsam mit den Piraten Unterschlupf. Die Helden bereiten sich nun auf ihren letzten Kampf gegen die Legaten vor und regeln Dinge mit sich selbst oder anderen, wobei sie von Velvet und Laphicet aufgesucht werden. Die beiden begegnen vor dem Heiligtum Rokurou Rangetsu, der dort wartet, und wundern sich, was die Geräusche sind, die aus dem Heiligtum dringen. Rokurou erklärt, dass dies Kurogane ist, der sich selbst zu einem Schwert schmiedet. Zuvor hatten die beiden sich einen Trunk zusammen gegönnt. Velvet ist überrascht, dass Rokurou wirklich so weit geht, um Shigures Sturmheulen zu bezwingen und seinen Bruder zu töten, und Rokurou bestätigt sie darin und behauptet von sich selbst, ein Mistkerl zu sein. Velvet entgegnet, dass es ihr zusteht, über ihn zu urteilen, doch er widerspricht ihr und meint, sie sei menschlich, trotz ihres Äußeren, wegen all ihrer Gefühle. Er erklärt, dass Kurogane selbst damit einverstanden war, sich zu selbst zu einem Schwert zu schmieden, denn er wollte etwas für den letzten Kampf einbringen. Rokurou denkt über seinen Bruder nach, der alles Gute und Böse akzeptiert hat und einfach kennt, und Velvet meint ihm gegenüber, dass das Grübeln ihm nicht steht, sondern dass er ein Mann des Schwertkampfes ist, für den er blutet und leidet. Rokurou stimmt ihr zu. Im Stadtzentrum können Velvet und Laphicet Eizen und Benwick aufsuchen. Eizen ist gerade dabei, einen Brief zu lesen, Velvet glaubt jedoch, dass er erneut einen Brief an seine Schwester Edna schreibt. Benwick widerlegt dies und meint, dieses Mal hat sie ihm einen geschrieben, und er hofft, dass dies kein böses Omen ist, weil sie so selten zurückschreibt. Laphicet freut sich sehr, dass Eizen endlich einen Brief zurückbekommen hat, und er erzählt, dass er ihr in seinem letzten Brief von allen anderen berichtet hat und sie entgegnete, dass seine Freunde "passend" für ihn seien und sie sie sehr gern kennenlernen würde. Velvet ist amüsiert und meint, dass er eine seltsame Schwester hätte. Er bestätigt dies, denn sie ist seltsam genug, um mit einem Schnitter zusammenleben zu wollen, ungeachtet der Gefahren, die er mit sich bringt. Laphicet entgegnet, dass er seine Schwester auch gerne kennenlernen würde, woraufhin Eizen sich an ihn wendet und ihn warnen will, doch Benwick mischt sich ein und feixt über Eizen, dass er zu jedem Mann, den er trifft, sagt, dass er ihn umbringt, wenn er seine Schwester anfasst. Velvet bezeichnet Eizen daraufhin als Glucke, was er ablehnt und sich stattdessen viel eher als besessen von seiner Schwester bezeichnet, was Benwick als noch schlimmer erachtet. Laphicet ist zuversichtlich, dass er und die anderen Eizens Schwester alle gemeinsam besuchen werden, und Eizen ist zufrieden mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein und stimmt ihm zu. Am zugefrorenen Hafen begegnen Velvet und Laphicet Eleanor Hume, die mit Kamoana "Verstecken" spielt und gerade mit dem Zählen fertig war, als die beiden ankamen. Bienfu gesellt sich zu ihnen und meint, er habe Kamoana verfolgt und weiß, wo sie sich versteckt. Da wirft Velvet Eleanor vor, dass sie beim Spielen gegen ein Kind schummelt, was Eleanor von sich weist und Bienfu fügt. Er ist verwirrt, denn immer wenn er mit Magilou Mayvin gespielt hatte, musste er dies für sie tun. Daraufhin kommen auch Kamoana und Dyle zu ihnen, und Kamoana wundert sich, weshalb Eleanor sie nicht sucht, worauf Eleanor jedoch damit reagiert, dass sie die beiden nun gefunden hätte, weil sie zu ihr gekommen waren. Velvet ist beeindruckt von dieser Reaktion. Eleanor begibt sich zu Kamoana und meint zu ihr, dass ihr nicht zustößen würde, da sie klug und stark sei, aber Kamoana meint, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um sie macht, weil Bienfu sie begleiten würde. Daraufhin entgegnet Eleanor, dass sie auch mit Bienfu klarkommen wird und dass sie dafür sorgen wird, dass alle sicher zurückkehren werden. Dyle bitte Kamoana daraufhin, in die Stadt zurückzukehren, da es so kalt ist, dass er sich sorgt, dass sie in einen Winterschlaf fallen wird. Kamoana beginnt daraufhin, mit Dyle zu spielen, und während Eleanor die beiden beobachtet, meint sie, dass es möglich sein muss, eine bessere Welt für Menschen, Dämonen und Malakhim zu erschaffen, und dass sie diese Möglichkeit finden will. Selbst wenn es Jahrtausende dauern sollte, will sie es schaffen. Vor dem Gasthaus treffen Velvet und Laphicet auf Magilou und Medissa. Letzte versichert Velvet, dass sie nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen wird, wie ihre Pläne Kamoana in Gefahr bringen. Velvet entgegnet, dass sie sie jetzt hier aufhalten müsste, um ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen, wozu Medissa auch gewillt ist und sich kampfbereit macht. Ehe die Situation eskalieren kann, unterbricht Laphicet sie, indem er niest, und Medissa sorgt sich um seine Gesundheit und meint, sie habe im Gasthaus eine heiße Quelle gefunden, die er aufsuchen soll, damit er sich nicht erkältet. Magilou ist davon angetan und auch Velvet möchte die Quelle aufsuchen und fragt Laphicet, ob er mit ihr hineingehen will. Das verweigert er allerdings und sie meint, er müsste nicht wegen ihr darauf verzichten, weil das Bad riesig sein soll. Laphicet sagt, dass er alleine baden wird, woraufhin Velvet einverstanden zuerst das Bad aufsucht. thumb|300px|left|Velvet und Laphicet im Gasthaus, nachdem sie in der heißen Quelle waren Magilou, die Velvet folgen will, stutzt kurz und wird von Medissa gefragt, ob etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie bittet Medissa, eine Weile auf die anderen achtzugeben, und sucht abseits der Stadt ihren Ziehvater Melchior auf, der versteht, dass sie beabsichtigen, die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken. Er macht Magilou darauf aufmerksam, welches Chaos sie damit anrichten würden, und Magilou versteht darunter lediglich, dass Innominats verstärkte Resonanz sich wieder normalisieren und die Malakhim ihren freien Willen zurückerhalten werden. Viele Exorzisten werden ihre Kraft verlieren und Melchior fügt hinzu, dass sich an dem Problem mit den Dämonen dennoch nichts ändern wird. Zudem weiß Magilou, dass das elementare Gleichgewicht der Welt über Jahrhunderte hinweg gestört sein wird, wobei ein Spektakel an Naturkatastrophen erzeugt wird. Melchior sagt zusätzlich, dass die menschliche Zivilisation sich wieder zurückentwickeln wird, denn allein durch den Ausbruch des Killaraus wird die Flammensteinquelle versiegen, wodurch die Menschen das Schießpulver verlieren. Magilou erachtet all dies als interessant und meint, dass den Menschen schon etwas einfallen wird. Sie erinnert Melchior daran, dass er zu ihr sagte, dass die Menschen die Quelle der Bosheit sind, weshalb ihre Emotionen unterdrückt werden muss, damit die Vernunft die Welt ordnet. Melchior versteht, dass Magilou sich noch immer als Mayvin identifiziert, und fragt sie, ob sie nicht zu ihm zurückkehren will. Magilou entgegnet, dass sie nichts langweiligeres als seine ideale Welt vorstellen kann, wohingegen er behauptet, dass dies eine Welt der Reinheit sei. Magilou meint, diese Welt sie ein Garten voller künstlicher Blumen, mit einer schönen Fassade, die das wahre Leben verhöhnt. Sie erachtet Melchiors Ideale als pervers, während sie zorniger wird, und fragt ihn, wie die Schönheit einer Blume gelten kann, wenn sie niemals welkt, oder wie ein Wolf allein von Gras leben soll. Eine solche Vorstellung von einem Leben in Fesseln macht sie krank. Die blutsaugenden Insekten sollen zusteche und das Unkraut soll wachsen wo es will, denn sie zeigen Willenskraft, die beweist, dass sie leben. Wenn Melchior als dies als böse ansehen will, dann will sie in einer Welt der Bosheit leben. Eizen und Rokurou suchen Magilou auf und wollen ihr gegen Melchior zur Seite stehen, doch Magilou meint, dass sein Leben dem Herrscher des Unheils gehört und sie daher jetzt noch nicht kämpfen sollen. Melchior entfernt sich von ihnen und droht unterwegs, eine Blume zu zertreten, die er lange betrachtet, ehe er an ihr vorbeigeht, ohne ihr zu schaden. Magilou, die dies beobachtet, versteht, dass er sich nicht geändert hatte. Im Gasthaus sind Velvet und Laphicet aus der heißen Quelle zurückgekehrt und Velvet bittet Laphicet, ihr das Haar zu kämmen, was er freudig tut. Als er beginnen will, bemerkt er, dass Velvet Bosheit ausstößt. Sie bittet ihn, vorsichtig zu sein, weil sie sie nicht bändigen kann. Laphicet reagiert nicht darauf, sondern macht ihr ein Kompliment, dass sie wunderschönes Haar hat. Er beginnt, es ihr zu kämmen, und erzählt ihr von der Silberflamme, seiner Kraft, die er zu kontrollieren versucht. Er meint, wenn er dazu imstande wäre, könnte er sie unter Umständen wieder menschlich machen. Velvet entgegnet, wenn sie und Laphicet je von vorne anfangen könnten, würde sie liebend gern jeden Tag für ihn kochen, woraufhin Laphicet erwidert, dass er dann Wasser und Feuerholz holen würde. Als Velvet ihn fragt, ob er dies alleine tun wollte, entgegnet er, dass er bald viel größer und stärker sein würde und er dies dann schaffen würde. Laphicet ist glücklich mit dieser Vorstellung und will nach einem Weg suchen, Velvet menschlich zu machen, doch das lehnt sie ab. Sie meint, sie habe mittlerweile zu viel geopfert und macht sogar immer weiter damit, sodass es für sie kein Zurück mehr gibt. Sie vermutet, dass sie als Therion und alle anderen Therions auch sterben werden, wenn sie Innominat töten, da sie ein Teil von ihm sind. Sie sorgt sich, was aus Kamoana, Medissa und Laphicet wird, denn sie akzeptiert, dass sie zumindest sich selbst ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt hat. Velvet beginnt zu verzweifeln und erzeugt mehr und mehr Bosheit. Laphicet lenkt sie ab, indem er zu ihr sagt, dass er es nicht mag, wenn sie ihn "Phi" nennt, weil es ihm zu kindisch klingt. Die Bosheit aus Velvet versiegt wieder und sie meint, dass ihr Bruder zu ihr dasselbe gesagt hat. Laphicet beruhigt sie, dass er ihr verzeiht, und reicht ihr ihren Kamm zurück. Velvet dankt ihm daraufhin. In der Scharlachroten Nacht versammeln die Helden sich und verabschieden sich von den Dämonen und den Piraten in ihrer Begleitung, um den Killaraus zu besteigen und die beiden übrigen Legaten zu bekämpfen. Rokurou offenbart den anderen hier, dass Kurogane sich erfolgreich zu einem Schwert geschmiedet hatte. Velvet entschuldigt sich bei Eizen, dass sie sich leider um Melchior kümmern wird, womit Eizen einverstanden ist, solange er zusehen kann. Magilou erlaubt sie, sich nach Belieben auszutoben, und Eleanor bittet sie darum, auf Laphicet achtzugeben. Wissenswertes *Meirchio erscheint in Tales of Zestiria the X, wo es nach der Übernahme durch Velvet nie wieder besiedelt wurde und nach tausend Jahren genauso vorgefunden werden kann wie es in Tales of Berseria zurückgelassen worden war. Dort lebt mittlerweile nur noch Grimoirh. *Das Geschäft "Chats & und Pattys Laden" ist eine Anspielung auf die beiden Piratenmädchen Chat aus Tales of Eternia und Patty Fleur aus der nie außerhalb Japan erschienen Sony PlayStation 3-Fassung von Tales of Vesperia. Gleichzeitig handelt es sich hierbei um den Laden der Van Eltia, der überall zu finden ist, wo die Piraten sich über längere Zeit niederlassen. *Der Name des Gasthauses "Ifrits Gebrüll" ist eine Anspielung auf den Geist des Feuers, Ifrit, der in mehreren Titeln der Tales of-Reihe in Erscheinung tritt. Ortsliste en:Meirchio Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde